Licking Fruit
A rather phallic, banana-like fruit grown in Demon Realms, mostly popular amongst Mamono children. Guide Book Entry and an alicePg.39-40]] One of the fruits of the Demon Realm. It has a black exterior covered in a thin skin. After peeling it, there's an additional thick, soft, reddish-black skin, and syrupy white pulp is packed inside of that. The pointed end of the fruit protected by a double-layered skin gives off a pungent, sweet aroma that attracts women, whether human or monster. When they see this fruit, it makes them want to shove the whole thing in their mouth, skin and all. The first layer of skin can be peeled normally by hand, but not the elastic second layer of skin, which is packed tightly full of pulp. As for the second layer of skin, when one takes it inside the mouth, licking and sucking it to provide adequate stimulation, the pulp inside expands, and rapidly swells bigger along with the skin. Eventually, the syrupy white pulp will be released inside the mouth from the tip. While licking and sucking the thick skin, a faintly sweet translucent fluid starts to trickle out. This alone is enough to amuse the one doing the eating. Additionally, the syrupy pulp inside has a flavor so sweet, and creamy it's enough to make the tongue melt away. Not just the tongue, it's probably even enough to make even the mind melt away. However, while licking and sucking the fruit, if one bites it, or provides excessively strong stimulation, it will burst and discharge, sending the contents flying. Because of this, those who aren't used to eating it often end up having their face and body covered in white sticky goo. It's a fruit that's especially popular as a treat for younger monster children, and monster mothers often give them to their children because it provides practice for the future. Actively eating it is also recommended by Sabbath. Monster children love this sweet fruit, but eventually they lose interest, and stop eating it. It's not that as a monster grows older the fruit itself stops tasting good to them, but a monster will eventually find a husband. They only have one mouth, and they're busy licking and sucking their beloved man's cock, which is so delicious the fruit pales in comparison, so they just lose interest in licking the fruit. In the human world, this fruit is pretty valuable, but sometimes peddlers, etc. sell bunches of them. The fruit tempts women, and stirs their instinct, and if a human woman lays eyes on it, she'll suddenly buy a whole bunch. This fruit full of demonic mana lets the women who obtain it instinctively understand to take it in their mouth, and taste the pulp. Once a woman has been charmed by the taste, the peculiar, pungent aroma will get stuck in her brain, and she won't be able to get it off her mind. Once that happens, she'll end up persistently seeking the odor, and the sweet pulp. She'll be tempted to buy whole bunches, and then she'll suck the hell out of each and every fruit. However, even after eating all the fruit, her desire for the odor and flavor won't subside. Even if she wants the fruit, since it's pretty valuable, she won't easily be able to get her hands on it, and the woman's syrupy sweet desire will grow higher day by day. By the time she reaches the limit of what she can endure, she'll start to sense an odor that is just as delicious as the odor of the fruit, if not more so. And then, she'll suck on the source of that odor, a human man's lower body, and become engrossed in sipping mana. After absorbing mana in this way, the demonic mana that had accumulated in her body from the fruit will blossom at once, and she'll end up changing into a succubus. Women monsterised by this fruit will have a strong preference to orally service their husband and swallow his semen, compared to other monsters. The white fruit inside is sweet and delicious to human men, and incubi as well, but the juice secreted by the thick skin tastes extremely bitter to them, so they can't make the pulp shoot out by licking and sucking it. For that reason, in the case of a man eating this fruit, it's recommended to be fed mouth to mouth by a woman who made it shoot, or eat some that already shot out raw, or cooked. Furthermore, even among men, those with the nature to change into an Alp are exceptions, and the juice that comes out of the thick skin supposedly also tastes sweet to them.Licking Fruit Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= File:LickingFruit3.jpg|'(1/2)' Scan of the Japanese Licking Fruit page from World Guide II File:LickingFruit4.jpg|'(2/2)' Scan of the Japanese Licking Fruit page from World Guide II References Category:Items Category:Demon Realm Category:Fallen Maidens